Shinobi Nations
by miserae
Summary: What if the Naruto cast were just ordinary people that just happened to meet in an rp? If they had no clue that they new each other in rl? VR (Virtual Reality), Chat Rooms, School life, drama, and more! FemNaru. Possible future Yaoi, Yuri, etc. Final pairings are Undecided. Full summary inside!
1. Kami Save Me

What if the Naruto cast were just ordinary people that just happened to meet in an rp? What if they had no clue that they new each other in rl, and slowly things start to piece together, and their rp life starts to meld with rl? VR (Virtual Reality), Chat Rooms, School life, drama, and much more! The 'Rookie 9' are in Middle school at the start of this! FemNaru. Possible Yaoi, Yuri, threesome, etc. All pairings and possible pairings are subjective to change, final pairings (if any) are Undecided.

PS… I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does… If I did, well there would a lot of differences, lol…

Warning! Inappropriate language

**::QUICK INFO::**

**There will be screen names for VR/Chat, same alias for both. Others may use shortened versions. Corresponding screen names will be at end of the chapter. If character not going to be outside of VR/Chat they will go by their regular name. In VR/Chat they look exactly or similar to their Shippunden forms. Outside of VR/Chat there will be minor differences. (ie. Kyuubi: She has short dark red hair like a Pixies or fae short hairstyle. Kurama: Long dark red hair pulled up in ponytail with long bangs framing his face. Sakura: Long strawberry blonde hair.)**

**In the beginning the Rookie 9 is in 8th grade, so last year of MS, along with Suigetsu and Gaara. The rest of the charas are scattered to either teacher, HS student, or something else… They are spread pretty accordingly by age, there will be a couple differences, nothing note worthy or major though. Where they live is completely made up. They live in a place called Celesta…There will be three middle schools in which the rookie 9 are split among. Moon (which is going to be an all boys school), Sun, and Star… The high school is Twilight.**

**Naru's not an idiot, though acts like it in VR/Chat, while pretending to be a boy.**

**None, I repeat *None* of the chats will be on their own, they will always have an actual part of the story line with it!**

**::ENJOY::**

* * *

**CH. 1 - Kami save me!**

Entering Chatroom…

**LightningBladez has signed on**

**BubblegumPoP! has signed on**

BubblegumPoP!: OMG Bladez-kun! *GLOMP*

PhantasmicOrange has signed on

LightningBladez: *Side-steps Bubblegum and watches as she glomps Phantasmic instead*

PhantasmicOrange_: _OO

BubblegumPoP!: *Punches Phantasmic for being in the way and turns to Bladez to look at him with puppy dog eyes, tears welling at the edges* W-why Bladez-kun?

LightningBladez: Felt like it *Shrugs, not really caring*

BubblegumPoP!: T.T

PhantasmicOrange: *Kicks Bladez in the shin* TEME!

LightningBladez: *Glares at Phantasmic* Dobe…

**AnthroWolf has signed on**

**KuroNeko has signed on**

**Zephyr has signed on**

BubblegumPoP!: PHANTASMIC! Be nice to Bladez-kun! BAKA! *Grabs Phantasmic's shirt collar and throws him into a tree*

Zephyr: o-O Uhm...

LazyGenius has signed on

PhantasmicOrange: T.T Wahhh! Bubblegum-chan!

AnthroWolf: HAHA! Phantasmic you loser! You're letting a girl whoop your ass!

PhantasmicOrange: Shut it dog breath!

LazyGenius: Troublesome…

Zephyr: Someone care to explain what's going on?

LightningBladez: Dobe's being Dobe…

Zephyr: =_=… Not helpful

AnthroWolf: Meaning he's being the idiot loser he always is!

KuroNeko: Now otouto be nice…

LightningBladez: Gah… Aniki, it's not my fault he's such a Dobe…

PhantasmicOrange: Anthro! I'm soooo gunna beat your ass! 'ttebayo!

AnthroWolf: I'd like to see you try!

BubblegumPoP!: Phantasmic you idiot! You'd probably be the one getting your ass beat by him!

KuroNeko: *Shakes his head some* Otouto… -_-

LightningBladez: hn…

PhantasmicOrange: Bubblegum-chan! T.T

Zephyr: Ugh… I'm so not in the mood for this today…

Zephyr has signed off

LazyGenius: Too troublesome… later…

LazyGenius has signed off

**Naruko'sPOV**

I stare at the screen a few minutes watching the chat go on, I was frustrated, like always… Stupid Dog boy! I can't wait until I get the chance to beat his ass in game! And what the hell is up with Bubblegum geez… She's freaking nuts! I soooo should not have picked her to be the one my chara crushes on in game! GAH! Maybe I should switch it to Diva (1)… No, she'll probably do the same… grr… So stupid! It's always about the freaking Teme! Urgh, there is no extent to how much he pisses me off! The only good thing is no one has figured out I'm actually a girl in rl… That's one good thing, right?

My attention is brought back to my screen by a PM(2) from the teme…

LightningBladez: Pay attention to the time Dobe… Or did you forget we have class today?

I groan as I look at the message and look at the time in the corner of the screen noticing if I didn't log into game quickly I'd be late, causing a louder groan to resound from my lips. Quickly I pick up VR Visor for 'Shinobi Nations' and put in on, watching as the world materializes into something different around me. I look down at myself with a huge grin, orange jumpsuit and a male body, awesome! I loved having a double life as a male, even if it is only in a game. I run into the ninja school that was now in front of me and run through the halls as quickly as possible, skidding to a halt and stopping a couple feet on the other side of the door I wanted to enter, that just happened to be closed…. Well shit… That means Sensei is going to be pissed…

I gulp as I try to quietly sneak into the classroom only for a piece of chalk to fly at me and slam into my head. Oww… Yep he's definitely pissed, I notice a message come across my line of vision, naturally no one else can see it, since it's for me only.

LightningBladez: And yet you wonder why I call you Dobe, Dobe…

I twitch some in annoyance before feeling a menacing aura wash over me. My eyes turn to my Sensei as a shudder racks through my body, a small nervous smile trying to slip on my lips.

"YOU'RE LATE," He bellowed out, his face turning red with anger.

"Eh heh… G-Gomen ne, Shinrai-Sensei," I scratch my head sheepishly, barely stopping myself from freaking out when I touched short spikey hair instead of my long golden locks, having almost forgotten I was in game and everyone thought I was actually a guy.

An exasperated sigh flits through his lips as he looks at me, pinching the upper bridge of his nose some, "Just sit down," he sighs out defeatedly.

I nod and quickly sit in an open seat, next to ShyFaerie, blinking a couple times as her face turns beet red with… embarrassment? Well damn I didn't think it'd embarrass her to have me sitting next to her, I know I act like an idiot and all but I didn't think I was that bad(3)… Although she does remind me of a friend of mine outside of game, Hinata… I wonder if that's kinda like what she'll look like when she's older, man I should so tell her she's gunna look rockin'!

"Alright, Today we're going to do taijutsu spars! Everyone understand?" He pauses as the class nods their heads, a few 'hai's' being yelled out, before continuing, "Everyone head outside then!"

I frown some, annoyance pouring through my veins, I just freaking sat down! If he was having us go outside why in the name of kami did I have to sit down?! I feel myself tumble forward some as the duck butt-teme pushes by, a smirk plastered on his stupid face like always. A small growl catches in the back of my throat, earning an 'eep' from ShyFaerie. With a huff I walk out of the building and to the school's training grounds with the rest of the class, zoning out as Shinrai-Sensei calls people out to spar.

After what feels like eternity I hear my name called out, and then hear I'm against the teme. Well damn… I still suck at taijutsu, this is gunna suck… But like the idiot my character is supposed to be, what do I go and say?

"Bring it! I'm so gunna beat you to a pulp teme! Dattebayo!" The words leave my mouth before it even registers in my brain what I'm saying, well double damn… I'm screwed, royally so. Save me?

"Hn, in your dreams dobe," I twitch some at his nonchalance, oh do I hate him.

I fall into stance, seeing the teme do so as well, I hear the words 'go' and everything turns to a blur. My body aching and bruising under the kicks and punches I failed to deflect or dodge, annoyance fuzzing my brain as I stopped trying to use strategy and started attacking wildly back. I know I've landed a few punches at least, but to say for sure how many, I don't know, though with how my body is faltering I'm sure the teme has landed more on me. I hear an annoyed growl, and see some blood trail down his lip, and all I can think is 'shit', before I find myself in more pain, my back on the ground, and Shinrai-Sensei calling the match. The annoying screeches of fangirls fill the air with glee, but afterwards a few indignant squawks echo out, they obviously finally saw that the 'dobe' had actually hurt their 'Bladez-kun'.

A hand enters my eyesight, I take it cautiously, before being pulled up by none other than Anthro, "Thanks dog breath," I mutter with annoyance, hoping he didn't hear me.

But much to my chagrin he heard, "You're too stupid to get up on your own anyways baka!"

I can feel my fists twitching, oh did I want to pummel his stupid ass, but I think right now I'd be the one pummeled, not the other way around… Urgh!

Anger burns hot in my veins as I notice the teme had PM'd me again.

LightningBladez: Idiot.

Oh how I wish I could just strangle him! That that that-! I blink a couple times as I feel something cold and wet slide down my back… What the… I blink a few more times before realizing what it was. A shiver runs down my spine as I throw my VR visor off and try fishing an ice cube out of my shirt, stomping out of the room to look at my two older siblings, Kyuubi and Kurama, sitting on the living room couch as if nothing was wrong. But I can see the mischievous glint in Kyuubi's eyes; oh she was going to get it!

"What's wrong Naru-_chan_? Did I take your attention from; oh what do you call him again? Oh, yes, you're 'teme'… Blaze or something like that?" Kyuubi smirks as her cerulean eyes twinkle dangerously.

"Bladez," Kurama murmurs as he types away on his laptop… Wait… Why did I not notice him on his laptop when I walked in here… Urgh. Oh wait, that's right Kyuubi's stupid face was the first thing I really noticed. He tears his eyes away from the screen of his laptop and looks at me, "And according to him, he pummeled you on Shinobi Wars…"

I feel my cheeks heat up as the blood rushes to my head in embarrassment and anger, before practically screeching, "You're talking to him?!"

Kurama looks at me as if I had two heads, "Just because you can't be civil with him doesn't mean I can't." He looks back down at his laptop before typing something and saying, "As is, that's what you get when you decide not to practice, or pay attention to time..."

Kyuubi smirks some before adding in, "I bet she left her chat up like normal also! Oh I wonder what fun I could have!" Her voice getting a childish edge to it, "Oh Bladez! Hehe!"

"Don't you dare…" I growl out, before turning around and going back in my room to see I had missed a few pm's on my computer and groan. I slide down into my chair before seeing the first one was from the teme before I frustratedly close the chat, not caring what the other pm's and notifications said. I stare at my bed for a while, it's neon orange comforters seeming to be blaringly bright at the moment, a sigh slips through my lips, that's what I get for letting Kyuu know I like that idiot… But why the hell does Kurama have to talk to him?! Seriously! Is the world out to get me or something?!

**Sasuke's POV**

I frown inwardly as I notice the dobe logged out of everything, he probably hadn't even looked at the message I sent him, that idiot. A few minutes pass before I decide to log off myself, not really caring about the messages I had, they were always from those stupid fangirls anyways. I pull my visor off and toss it on my bed, not like it would hurt it.

"Otouto…" I freeze up as I turn around to see Itachi staring, or more like glaring, at me.

Now see, if I was anyone but who I am, if I was anyone but an Uchiha, the look he was giving me may have scared me shitless. But I'm no longer a five year old who is terrified of everything, and I am an Uchiha, I have a decorum to fill, so I return the look and murmur with a faked annoyance, "What aniki?"

"You know what _otouto_… Start being nicer to him Sasuke, I'm serious," his voice holding a sharp edge to it, an edge that I know by now leaves no room for argument, as a frown creases his face.

"Why should I," I practically scoff, barely catching myself from losing my emotionless mask, I knew he didn't like me picking on the dobe but he's never gotten so serious about it before, I don't know whether I should be irritated or shocked... So I'll just go with being indifferent about it.

I can see him fidget for a moment, before giving me another sharp glare, "That doesn't matter right now."

Itachi turns and walks out of my room leaving me there, staring dumbly at the door. What the fuck… First he bitches about how I treat the dobe, and then fidgets when I ask why?! Itachi Uchiha fidgeted… Oh kami the world is about to end. Now I really need to know what's going on.

I quickly stand up and open my door, quietly walking through the halls, with Tou-san and Kaa-san(4) gone that means Itachi is the only other person home, and he won't be happy if he knows what I'm about to do… I peek done the stairs to see Itachi sitting at the kitchen table working on some papers for one of his classes, and I thought I got a lot of homework. I shudder some and quietly sneak over to his bedroom door and put my hand on the doorknob to open it.

"What are you doing Otouto," I hear him say from behind me, causing my already pale skin to pale out more, shit… Why is he like a freaking ninja?!

With a deep breath I turn around to look him in the eyes, barring any trace of fear from my face, "I was just…" My voice trails off, I couldn't think of anything to say, so I went with the predictable Uchiha response of 'hn'.

His eyes narrow as he looks at me, he didn't like my reply, that much was evident. He shakes his head some before gripping my shoulder with just enough pressure to make me move where he guided me, which just so happened to be to my own room. I frown as he opens the door, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. So no more trying to sneak in my room anymore silly little brother."

I just 'hn' as he walks away, that definitely didn't go as planned. I'll try again, maybe in a couple weeks; he won't be expecting it then.

* * *

Chat/VR Names:

LightningBladez: Sasuke

BubblegumPoP!: Sakura

PhantasmicOrange: Naru

AnthroWolf: Kiba

KuroNeko: Itachi

Zephyr: Temari

LazyGenius: Shikamaru

ShyFaerie: Hinata

ShinraiDolphin: Iruka -(I kept having Naru refer to him as Shinrai-Sensei)

* * *

(1)Diva is short for ::DeliciousDiva:: which is Ino.

(2)PM stands for Private Message, or Personal Message… Whichever works for you, basically no one in the main chat will see it.

(3)Just because I said Naru isn't an idiot, does not mean that Naru isn't going to still be dense!

(4)Tou-san and Kaa-san… Short for Otou-san (Dad) and Okaa-san (Mom)

* * *

**Alright hope you liked! I will update soon, second chappie is actually already typed,but I want to see how this is received before I post it. If any of them are OOC I'm sorry! I'll try keeping the personalities close, but I really don't intend on having them perfectly match.**

**I will put a poll up for who Naru should end up with as a FINAL pairing, and it'll be up for a while.**

**So please leave a review! **


	2. Why Kami, why

Alright so the poll for who Naru's final pairing should be with is up and running! Just remember there will probably be side pairings along the way regardless of the winner!

And LOVED the reviews Thank you! ^^ (Will have replies to reviews at end of chappie)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… those rights belong to Kishimoto.

Warnings! Mild Language

* * *

**CH. 2 – Why kami, why?**

**Naruko's POV**

"Fine you win," the teme practically growls out.

I can feel a grin plaster on my face, "Damn right I do! Ha! In you're face teme! 'ttebayo!"

"Naruko," I hear my hag of a sister yell… ehmm, don't tell her I called her that, 'kay? And wait… Why is she calling me Naruko?! She's going to mess up everything, gah!

_Wham!_

Ugh, oww… well shit… Now I know why she yelled my name. A groan slips through my lips as I scrunch up my nose, my eyes blinking open to see the ceiling of my bedroom, my head throbbing as I look to the door to see Kyuubi walking out, the alarm clock blaring in the background. I squirm out of my mess of sheets that I was tangled in, before throwing them on my bed. A frown creases my lips as my brain finally starts waking up; I had been on the floor… That bitch! "Kyuubi," I seethe under my breath.

I hear a chuckle from my bedroom door and turn to see Kurama smirking at me, "If you would've just woke up when you're alarm went off kit… Then you wouldn't have had to wake up on the floor."

I watch as he leaves the room, grumbling to myself as I trudge through my stuff and change, thanking kami that I showered the night before instead of waiting until morning. Throwing my hair up into two pigtails and grabbing my bag I run out of my room and to the kitchen. My eyes finally take notice of what Kyuu is wearing, and all I can wonder is how she doesn't get in trouble with wearing the clothes she wears. I mean seriously, short denim shorts and a black tank top? What school lets people dress like that?! Obviously the high school does, geez… If I dressed like that to go to school, I'd be thrown into the principal's office the moment I stepped foot on campus!

"-ko…Naruko!" My eyes snap up to look Kyuu in the eyes, "As I was _trying_ to say… I'm not gunna be home tonight, so you're on your own for dinner(1). Got it squirt?"

"Why," I hate being alone! It sucks sooooo freaking much! I mean I've learned to deal with it since Otou-san and Okaa-san died(2), but doesn't mean I like it.

"Hmmm… Let me see… Doesn't matter," She sticks her tongue out at me. I swear she really makes me wonder if she isn't supposed to be younger than me.

I open my mouth to protest but a car honking outside interrupts me as Kyuu jumps up and grabs her bag running to the door waving her hand 'bye', "Later!"

Oh no, she isn't getting out that easy, "Who is that?! Kyuubi!"

She turns and looks at me sheepishly, "Ehmm, my boyfriend?"

"You're _what?!_," My mouth reacting quicker than my brain; my brain wasn't even able to comprehend what I heard. Kyuubi, my crazy and insane sister, has a boyfriend?! Who the hell is nuts enough to date her?! I mean she awesome and fun once you get to know her… But seriously, does she even know someone that well? And why am I just now finding out!? I wonder if Kurama knows…

"Wellgottagobye!" She yells out, quickly dashing out the door before I can even contemplate interrogating her.

I growl some and look out the window to see her kissing some guy with black hair that was in a low ponytail before getting in his car.

"So you finally got to find out," I hear a chuckle behind me, "Come on kit let's get going, or we'll both be late."

I hear him laugh more as we leave the house, if he thought my twitching was amusing, I wonder how amused he would be with my fist in his face. Now I know, you're probably thinking I'm ungrateful and shouldn't act that way with my siblings like I do, but it's not that I'm not grateful… It's just they really drive me to the brink of insanity sometimes. I mean yeah I'm not perfect, I know I have some mental issues sometimes… Okay! So maybe a lot of times… geez. But those two, they seriously push it.

With a huff I sit in my brother's car and stare out the window as he drives me to my school, my eyes staring out the window, but my mind completely lost in thought. I feel a poke on my shoulder, and then another; I turn to stare at my brother, or rather glare, before noticing there were kids walking all around, and that we were parked. Oh… I frown some and the normal exchange of goodbyes ensues before I get out of the car and walk over to where I meet with my friends under a big cherry tree. Sliding my back down against the side of the tree until I'm sitting there watching as the other kids pass by, it was weird, I thought I should be excited, I would be in high school in a year… But I wasn't excited at all; instead I'm in dismay. I mean don't get me wrong but it's just, I like the people I go to school with now… But once high school hits I'll be going to school with kids from the two other middle schools also. I really don't want stuck with those people, I bet they're all a bunch of stuck up pricks, especially the kids from that stupid all boys school! And to add on the high school starts earlier then the middle school! I really, _really_¸ am not excited for high school.

Before my mind could delve into the dreadful idea of high school any farther, I hear my name called out, I look around before spotting Hinata and Kiba making their way over to me. I can feel the grin that split across my face, it was the first day back at school I missed them a lot! Quickly getting up I sprint over to them, hug-tackling them to the ground, earning a groan from Kiba before we all busted out laughing.

Slowly we separate and disentangled ourselves from each other, assessing how each other looked and looking for any changes we might've missed having only seen each other a couple times over summer. My eyes practically bugged out of my sockets; wow they look different! I didn't get to see them all summer, hey had both been on trips with their family, and they come back and they look more grown up! Whoa, did Kiba get sunburned?!

"Holy cow Kibbles, your face is really red! Hah! I told you that you'd end up with sunburn sooner or later," I stick my tongue out him, wiggling it around some, wow I feel like Kyuu now, geez… Hahah he's blushing on top of having sunburn!

"B-baka!" He quickly turns away from me.

Hinata stares at him, her soft faded, and I think beautiful, purple eyes wide before narrowing with a glint of mischievousness to them, be friends with me long enough -which we have been since we were like 5 years old- and you'll get the side to you too!(3) A small borderline sadistic smile graces her pale face, "Kiba-kun did you just stutter?"

Kiba shoots a sharp glare at her, practically barking out, "As if!"

Wait… His face is back to a normal tanned color, no red… Holy shiz! Was Kiba blushing before that?! Hmm, I wonder why… Oh! I wonder if his mom said suggested something embarrassing and it happened, that has happened before!

"Hey! Did Tsume-oba say something again," I blurt out, completely ignoring the fact that I just interrupted their tedious argument of what counted as stuttering and what didn't.

Kiba stares at me blankly for a couples seconds while Hinata stifles a laugh, before Kiba busts out laughing, "What the hell made you think that?!"

I can feel my hands twitch into a fist, oh did I want to smack him, he was reminding me so much of that stupid dog breath right now… wait… Slowly my eyes look Kiba up and down, taking in every feature once again, paying no attention to the growing blush on his face, he might as well have been an exact replica of that idiot Anthro… Well other than a few differences, like height, those stupid fang marks Anthro has, Kiba's hair is a little better kept, and his face is a little pudgier than Anthro's; though nothing time would change for the most part. Dude Anthro and Kiba could be twins, or siblings!

With a gulp and a deep breath I look him in the eyes, finally taking notice of the pink dusting his cheeks, "Holy shit! You're blushing!"

Kiba's face visibly paled before turning a bright red, muttering random things, not making complete sentences, and spitting out a few incoherencies along the way. I clutch my sides as I start laughing with so much force I was crying, Hinata lightly patting my back as she tried to stop her own laughter.

"Why should I blush because of you? I swear sometimes you're as stupid as that baka Phantasmic," Kiba grumbles, finally making a full sentence.

"K-Kiba," Hinata frowns, swatting him across his head, a small barely visible tinge of pink hue on her cheeks.

Oh did I feel like pummeling him for that sentence though, and my fears were confirmed, my best guy friend is that idiot dog breath! Wait…. "I never said you were blushing because of me," I say, half in question half in statement.

"I-I… Ack! Later!," he quickly runs off, zigzagging between the other students as he entered the school.

I turn and look at Hinata only to receive a bright smile and a small shrug in reply to the unspoken question of 'what the hell was that?'.

With a huff I walk with Hinata towards the school as the first bell rings, muttering under my breath, "So Kibbles is Anthro? Damn."

I mean it shouldn't surprise me that he is, after all he's the one that suggested I get the VR Visor that hooks into the computer—and like any other controller you can have wired or wireless, although finding the wired is really hard because it's so uncommon for people to want-, and is the one who suggested getting 'Shinobi Nations'. At first I had been skeptical because it didn't make sense how it'd work but finally I caved and got one, so glad I did! Although the whole thing of it somehow messing with your brain to make it where you can actually sense everything that is going on, still unnerves me, all I know is it has to do with the thingy that touches the temples on the side of your head… But yeah it's his fault in the first place I even got the stupid thing, so it only makes sense he'd have an account, but seriously Anthro of all people?!

"You know Anthro?" I blink a couple times before turning my head towards Hinata, well shit I didn't think I said that loud enough for her to hear, I was only muttering it to myself! With a sigh I nod my head, how was I going to explain how I know him if she asks?! Not like I can just blurt out I'm the 'loser' of the class in Shinobi Nations… Wait…

"Yeah… Did you know Anthro and Kiba were the same person? And how do you even know the name Anthro in the first place?" I can feel my eyes narrow as I asked the question. But the only reply I get was one of her adorable smiles before I find a door flying open into my face, well that's gunna hurt.

_WHACK!_

Ouch, yeah that definitely hurt… I can hear some murmurs and I think hear Hinata yelling at someone but I'm not too sure, my head feels fuzzy and is throbbing; so much for a good first day of school.

**Sasuke's POV**

Today has gone for bad to worse. You're probably thinking 'it can't be that bad, right?' … Wrong… I was already not looking forward to visiting one of the other Middle Schools in the city, for the so called 'bonding' crap the schools think all 8th graders should do before they reach High School, which means I'll be stuck seeing the losers from the other school at least a few times throughout this school year. You'd think 'that doesn't sound too bad' but I go to an all boys school for a reason, the female population pisses me off to no end. But that isn't what is making this day so foul, nope… Itachi decided to pick his girlfriend up before dropping me off at the rivaling school I had to visit today, the girlfriend I _just_found out about this morning!

My face visibly twitches as I feel a finger poke my cheek _again_; this is ridiculous.

"Kyuu… I know you love picking on kids, but please don't irritate my otouto when he's already annoyed with having to go to Sun Middle School today," Itachi sighs before fluffing his girlfriend's dark red pixie hair.

I watch her cheeks puff into a pout and hear her murmur something about something not being fair, and some person called 'Naru' not letting her have fun either. Itachi uncharacteristically snorting at her in amusement… I don't like this one bit, he never shows emotion, let alone snorts at things, what did that crazy red head do with my aniki!

Unfortunately before I could ask we pulled up to Sun Middle School, I guess it doesn't look to bad, still not thrilled to be here though. With a sigh I leave the car before that crazy banshee could irritate me anymore, murmuring a goodbye to Itachi whilst ignoring his girlfriend saying I need to say hi to her little sister. As if I want to be around her little sister, the brat would probably be a crazy fangirl that's as insane as that banshee is.

I make my way through the halls of the school to the main office, noticing some kids with my school's uniform on -which consisted of black slacks and a black button up shirt with dark blue trimming—and some others with Star's uniform on –The guys wearing slacks and a button up and the girls wearing skirts with button up shirts, all of which were white with black trimmings—I don't see any kids from Sun in here. Quite a few of the girls were whispering to each other and glancing at me and giggling before looking away, it was getting quite annoying. The two making the most noise being a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and someone I could only guess was her friend who had her long platinum blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, except for the little bit she had hanging in front of her face, they both reminded me disturbingly of Bubblegum and Diva, with that thought I turn away with a barely controlled shudder.

An older man walks into the office, surveying each and every one of us –I assume he's the principal—he takes roll and starts showing us around the school before showing us where the activities with the others our age will be held, all the while I noticed none of the kids that went to school here had a uniform on. Finally the short tour ended and I talked with Shino some before heading to the restroom, I knew where we were gathering when classes start, what I wasn't expecting to happen was leaving the bathroom only to hit a sunny blonde, that irkingly reminded me of the color of the dobe's hair, with the door.

"Naru? Naru!," I hear the girl with her cry out as she tries getting her friend to focus and not fall unconscious, did I really open the door that fast?

"Help me get her to the infirmary," the petite, though not as much as her barely conscious friend, practically growls out. She must be nuts if she thinks I'm helping, I mean yeah I was the one that opened the door but I really don't think it was fast enough to cause her friend to smack into it, so I'm not taking responsibility, simple enough. I feel a menacing stare bore into my skull and realize it was coming from the ravenette, and her eyes, while an interesting shade of purple, would be mildly terrifying if I wasn't an Uchiha, she looks ready to kill. She clenches and unclenches her fists a few times as her friend groans some, before grounding out, " I said help me get her to the infirmary."

"Why should I," I practically snort, but that would be unsightly, so I stick with being stoic.

I will say what happened next I wasn't expecting… She smacked me, me, the male that girls swoon over. My eyes narrow to glare at her, but she seemed unfazed as she said, or rather commanded with much vigor, "You _will_ help me get her to the infirmary, or I'll make sure no one will ever be able to find you again, am I clear."

A shiver runs down my spine at the aura she was giving, that promised a very painful death, I nod slowly before bending down and picking up the blonde, who was surprisingly _very_ light. With a small sigh I follow the ravenette to the infirmary, being mindful not to accidentally hurt the girl in my arms, whom was now unconscious.

The walk to the infirmary was annoying to say the least, so many people stopped and stared, females ogling me, and the males seemed to be intently glaring. It was tempting to just drop the sunny blonde on the ground right then and there, but I didn't trust the other girl not to find me and murder me in my sleep, so with gritted teeth I continue on the antagonizingly long journey through the corridors.

When we enter the infirmary the first thing we met with was a polite, "Ah Hinata-chan whats brings you in today?"

"Naruko got hurt and fell unconscious," She states sweetly to the nurse before turning and glaring sharply at me.

"Namizake-san did? That's unprecedented for her… Did her and Inuzuka-san get in another tiff?" The nurse ushers me over to a bed to set the girl in.

I place the girl on the bed and watch as the nurse goes about her work, listening to her talking back and forth with the ravenette. My mind trails off remembering this morning and then realizing something, Namikaze? Isn't that the crazy redhead's last name…Shit.

"Crazy redhead? You mean Kyuubi?" The nurse looks at me intently; crap did I say that out loud?

A groan echoes around the room cutting off any more discussion, everyone's attention being brought to the blonde who was stirring,the crazy banshee's little sister.

Forget her being the banshee's sister, when her sapphire blue eyes flutter to life, all I wanted to do was spout off insults… She has to be that dobe's twin…wait… That's why Itachi doesn't want me picking on the dobe?! Because he's dating his older sister?!

Oh I really want to murder something right about now.

**Naruko's POV**

Urgh, my head, what the hell hit me? Oh yeah that stupid door… With a groan I slowly open my eyes to the overly bright room, but quickly my vision is filled with black hair as I feel slender arms hugging me tightly.

"You idiot! I thought you were supposed to have a harder head then that," an upset and crying Hinata mumbles into my neck; slowly I pat her back as her shoulders tremble before a hit comes to the back of my head and she pushes away from me to glare, her tear stained cheeks lessening the effect though.

I rub my head some with a grumble, she really can hit hard regardless of what others think, if you don't believe just ask Kiba, he's found himself at the end at quite a few of those hits. My musings end quickly as a cold shiver races down my spine, my eyes turn to lock with dark smoldering obsidian ones, Oh shit_…_

Hinata notices I'm no longer paying attention to her, she had said a few things, none of which I caught; my attention was solely on the pale raven haired boy closer to the door of the infirmary, that was too much like the teme for comfort. Seriously a couple of years and I'm sure they'd be exact carbon copies!

My eyes narrow as I turn to Hinata, "Ne, Hina-chan… Who the hell is that idiot?" I spat vehemently as I pointed at the teme look-a-like.

I hear him scoff and turn to him, it was easy to tell he was pissed; well at least for me it was, others might've had a harder time figuring it out, but he's nowhere near as stoic as Bladez.

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one running into doors," he pauses for a moment almost seeming contemplative, "And considering you're related to a banshee and your brother is a dobe, I wouldn't be too surprised if you were just too stupid to realize it was even a door you hit."

Well he definitely talks more than the teme, but his personality is just as asshole-ish… Wait banshee? Who the hell? And Kurama-nii isn't a dobe! A low growl slips through my lips as I glare at him, oh I wanted to kill him in that instant, "Who the hell do you think you are calling my aniki a dobe?! And banshee? If you mean Kyuu-nee, while yes she may be slightly crazy, I won't tolerate _anyone_ talking down about her! Got that pretty boy."

I don't know when it was I went and pushed him against the wall with my hand fisting the collar of his shirt, but I do know his face paled for a millisecond before Hinata pulled me off of him.

**Sasuke's POV**

I stood frozen in spot as the blonde was pulled out of the room by her friend, releasing a shaky breath I didn't realize I held. I may be an Uchiha, but in that instance what I was facing wasn't human, that aura she put off reminded much more of a demon's.

The rest of the day went by in a haze, nothing notable other than annoying fangirls, and the blonde demon glaring at me along with some guy… Who I'm guessing must be her boyfriend?(4)

* * *

Anthro: Short for AnthroWolf which is Kiba

Bubblegum: Short for BubblegumPoP! which is Sakura

Diva: Short for ::DeliciousDiva:: which is Ino

* * *

(1)Kurama works after school, so since Kyuubi is going out it's just going to be Naru all by her lonesome.

(2)Minato and Kushina died when Naru was like 9 in this.

(3)Hinata's shy side only shows up in game, for reasons that will pop up later, outside of game she's as mischevious if not more so that Naru, and definitely way more perceptive of things.

(4) He's talking about Kiba. And no, Kiba and Naru are not dating, if you hadn't noticed lol.

* * *

**Ivy Moonlit Rose: **Thank You! I'm glad you think so and hope you like this chapter as well ^^

**Demon's Requiem: **I was having a lot of fun coming up with the screen names! And I know there wasn't any actual VR moments in this chappie, except talking about it, but hope you like it anyways! And Thank You!

**skysky2112:** Thank You! And we will see, I'm letting it up to a poll vote, Hinata is a choice for Naru to end up with though!~

**KrissyAndNarutoForeverTogether:** Hehe Thank you very much ^^ Glad you think so!

**OreoCookieWave: **Okay I hope this chappie clarified things some! I'm not entirely sure how VR stuff work so I'm just kinda making it up as I go lol, that was a good question though it left me thinking for a bit lol. But no she doesn't get transported into the world, it just send electromagnetic waves through the brain allowing the senses to sense whats in game... Like the bruising in game she doesnt actually have out of game lol. Does that help any?

**Alright hope you enjoyed! A few areas I know are a little off, like the VR being run through the computer, but I can't fully imagine it otherwise at the moment, as weird as it sounds lol!** **But please review and let me know what you think! ^^ Thanks!**


	3. Not My Day

Okay so I wanted to add something in, that I figured should be brought up... Because obviously they can't be moving their bodies or any of that, the way they control themselves in game is the same way everything seems real to them while in game, it's all through eletromagnetic waves and all that lovely stuffs. So basically if their reaction time sucks out of game it's still going to suck in game... Thus it's not going to be exp. based for strength and agility and the sorts. They will be able to power up and such it's just not EXP they'll be getting... It'll be more like CP (if you've ever played FFXIII you'll know what I mean)! Something I figured I should bring up ^^

**The poll is up and running for who you want Naru to end up with (final pairing), so go vote! Ino is currently in the lead!**

No Naru POV this Chappie, just a forewarning! Get to take a look into the mind of a couple other characters this chappie!

**Warning! Mild Inappropriate Language!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or 'Smile' By Avril Lavigne !

* * *

**CH. 3 - Not My Day**

**Kiba's POV**

With a sigh I throw my school bag on my floor before falling back onto my messy bed with a plop. I'm exhausted, first day of school and I'm already fed up with it. I mean, yeah, I enjoy hanging out with Hinata and Naruko… But I don't like school. That and I don't know how to face Naruko right now, I mean we left school last year and she was still so kiddish looking, but we come back this year and it's like 'WHAM!' in your face kind of thing… Although not like I'd tell her that, and I mean she still has ways to go before she's as hot as her sister, but damn.

And Hinata, what's with her at hitting me when I call Phantasmic an idiot?! Geez, I don't get what she sees in him; I mean he fights like a girl! Uh, don't let Hinata or Naruko know I said that, eh… They'd kick my ass. Yeah I know I have my headstrong idiotic moments, but I think that's all he has. He's like what would happen if you somehow combined Naruko's, Hinata's, and my personality… Let me rephrase that; he's the mix of all our bad qualities. He has Hinata's temper, Naru's loud and spastic side, and he has my brash and idiotic side… Are there any good qualities about him?! Hm, I wonder if Hinata likes him for his looks… No, that can't be it, can it? Ugh! Why am I even thinking about this crap?!

I run my hand through my messy hair exasperatedly, and yes I know what that word means, I'm not _that_ much of an idiot… With a groan I get up and trudge over to my computer, normally I'm excited to get in game, but not today… Today I just want to curl up and go to sleep, or better yet, pummel the idiot that slammed the door into Naru's head, that bastard, and didn't even show a hint of remorse on top of it! A small growl slips through my lips as I turn on my desktop and set up the game, not like there's much to set up- in some way it's like a regular MMORPG, in how you have to log in and all, but still a lot of differences even from that—I log in, and think of looking at the chat but decide not to, instead just slipping the visor on. I hear the ever-familiar buzz of the visor that quickly fades to white noise, before the colorful and enriched hues of the game seem to materialize around me like a finely crafted illusion.

"Arf Arf!"

My eyes drift down to see my beloved ninken, Akamaru, looking up at me happily, his tail wagging happily. Any and all frustration and anger from the day ebbs off as I bend down and ruffle his fur before he jumps into my arms –he may be computer generated but I adore him nonetheless.

"Ki-…ano… Anthro-kun," I hear an, oh too familiar, voice call out.

"Shy-chan," I nod in greeting as I turn to face Hinata. A small smirk setting on my face as I remember the first time I saw her in game, I had been so confused… It had been like rewinding time with her personality, but the long hair is what threw me off the most, she's never cared for long hair on herself. It had taken quite a while to get used to, but now, now it doesn't bother me, I bet it'd bother Naruko though… That's if she didn't go berserk about the personality switch first.

"Eto… A-are you ready f-for class," She mumbled, her demeanor already changing to that of her characters.

With a sigh I nod, Akamaru jumping up and curling into a ball on my head, as we set off to the school, passing the computer generated civilians as we went.

"Are you excited?" Hinata murmurs quietly beside me as we near the ninja academy. I look at her, confusion I'm sure clearly written on my face for she quickly continued, "For the genin examinations? We'll be taking them soon."

Exams… I hate exams… Probably just about as much as Naruko hates frogs and anything slimy, or people saying bad things about those she cares for, or people flirting with her sister, or well… you get the point, right?

I feel Akamaru's tail hit the back of my head, "Urgh… Akamaru what the heck…" I open the doors to the academy letting Hinata in first, "not really, but I've never been keen on exams…"

"True… Ah! Anthro watch out!" Not even a millisecond after she said that I'm barely dodging out of the way of desk flying through the air.

"What the hell!" I gasp out, holding my chest at the near heart attack I had.

**Ino's POV**

"Tadaima," I call out, knowing quite well that no one is home, even if it was a bit sad not to hear a response. It's normal, but it never fails to make me sigh. My parents are rarely ever home, my mother works all day at her flower shop, and dad is always away for work, sometimes weeks on end. The only constant I have in my life is School and playing 'Shinobi Nations'. I know what you must be thinking, I'm such a loser right? But what else am I supposed to do, I've tried extra curricular activities but they never hold my interest, it's always full of two-faced fake bitches… Heh, guess I should fit in perfect right? I mean I ditched Shikamaru and Choji, two of my best friends since I was a little kid, to hang out with a girl, Sakura, that I now have to pretend to be rivals with just so she'll even talk to me…

I silently walk through the unlit halls of the house and enter my vibrant purple room, slumping onto my crystal white beanbag as my hand releases my purse onto the floor beside me. Slowly I scan the room, my eyes landing on my bedside table, three pictures all next to each other. One is a picture of my parents standing happily behind me, each with a hand on my shoulder; it was my kindergarten graduation. The next is a picture of Shikamaru and Choji in a sandbox and I'm off to the side pointing and telling them what to do, we were probably about four; I was such a brat back then. The last picture is of Sakura and me, it was our first day of graduation, we had dressed as cute as we could and made our hair adorable that day… But that was before she decided that some guy was more important than our friendship. I used to be so happy; I used to never let anything bring me down, what happened?

A lone tear glides down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away, there's no use on crying over the past. After all soon I'll be in high school, and from what I saw today, it looks like I'll be able to make some really good friends!

_ Ya know that I'm a crazy bitch! I do what I want when I feel like it! _

"Gah!" I fumble around some, quickly rummaging through my purse and pulling out my phone, seeing the Sakura's nickname flash across the screen.

With a roll of my eyes I answer my cell, "What forehead?"

"Ino-pig get your stupid ass online now!" I pull my ear away from the phone at her indignant screech. Ugh, my poor ear drums…

"And what if I don't feel like it, huh billboard-brow?" a smirk splays across my face as I can hear her fume on the other side at the nickname.

The line goes eerily quiet before I hear her voice again that I'm sure is accompanied by a sadistic grin, "Then I'll tell baka Phantasmic that you love him! I'm sure he'd enjoy hearing someone wants him! And then I'll have Bladez-kun all to myself!"

"Oh hell no Sakura! Don't you dare!" I ground out; it's not that I hate, or even dislike, Phantasmic… But there is something off about him that I just can't place! And not to add he could learn how to at least make himself look a little more decent… Wow that makes me sound really shallow.

"Then hurry up you pig!" Sakura yells and effectively ends the call with.

I stare at my phone for a moment and sigh, the things I put up with. Stretching back I grab my laptop of my desk a little ways away from me, pulling the visor –that happened to be laying on top of the laptop-with it, scrambling to catch the visor as it slid off my laptop. With a grumble I stare it up and quickly log in, fearing that if I didn't, it would be the one-day Phantasmic would show up early.

No sooner than the game materializes and I find myself tumbling to the ground, what the hell?! I hear mumblings, about stupid pigs always being in the way, and frown, I guess Sakura ran into me… Great. Well at least I know she hasn't gotten the chance to do something stupid yet. Getting up I dust myself off, and notice Sakura is getting up as well and scowling at me; ouch, that hurts Sakura.

I see an all too familiar gleam in her eye as she takes off for the academy, oh hell no, if she thought she was going to beat me… So I might've forgotten to mention, I have a bit of a competitive streak to me. Quickly I race after her, easily catching up and running side by side with her, which unfortunately means trying to squish through the same door as her; which one would normally think I'd be sick of doing by now, but nope, it's almost a daily ritual.

"Hah! I win! Take that piggy!" She shouts triumphantly before deflating at the fact her dear 'Bladez-kun' wasn't even there yet.

"As if billboard," I retort with a roll of my eyes; I know we're acting childish, I really do, and I hate that we are, but I don't want to loose that last connection with her I have.

"Bubblegum-chan," a familiar ball of sunshine yells out, before clinging to Sakura happily, so happily in fact that I can't help but smile. But the happy moment is ruined the moment Sakura throws Phantasmic across the room, yelling at him to stay away from her—just with more colorful words.

Sighing some I sit down, watching as the overly energetic blonde tries gaining the favor of the, currently, pinkette—who might I add should've just had her hair the same color as it is out of game, the strawberry blonde compliments her eyes and skin so much better than that horrid pink. I notice Phantasmic barely conceal a grimace as he asks her out on a date, which was quickly turned down; what was interesting though was that the more I paid attention the more it seemed he was just putting up an act… Maybe he doesn't like Sakura? Or maybe he's finally realizing that she's too obsessed with Bladez right now, and until she's passed that she won't notice anyone else.

"What's so special about that broody bastard anyways," the blonde whines out, my ears ringing some at the pitch; that idiot, is he trying to piss Sakura off? That's just going to set her on a warpath! I could punch him just for being stupid enough to say something like that to her of all people, and I'm sure some people notice it because they're backing away from me… Great, just great; as if they didn't already think I was nuts.

"Phantasmic," oh shit… I shudder as the room drops temperature; my eyes go wide as Sakura picks up a desk and hurls it at him.

A sigh of relief softly escapes my lips as the idiotic ball of sunshine barely dodges the desk.

"Ah! Anthro watch out!" Shy's voice echoes around the room, followed by the crashing of the desk hitting either the wall or floor, I'm not too sure, and at the moment it doesn't matter, what matters is that my friend didn't just accidentally murder a classmate!

I practically jump out of my seat and rush over to see Anthro clutching at his chest, which I don't blame him for that; it probably scared the hell out of him… This may be a game, but as long as you have the visor on you can feel everything that happens, and that would've hurt like hell.

**Sasuke's POV**

After a long and horrid day I was not expecting to go into game to find a desk in the hallway, and Anthro on his ass and pale as pale can be.

"What the hell you nut case," Anthro yells out, as he points in the room; I'm figuring at a specific person, more than likely who was behind the desk being in the hall in the first place.

"It was supposed to hit that baka Phantasmic, not almost hit you Anthro," I hear an all too familiar voice spit out with vehemence.

What did that dobe do this time? He needs to take some lessons from his sisters, while they may be nuts they are obviously much smarter than him, although I'm not sure I want him like that demon blonde, she's just plain scary, that and her friend… I feel a shudder rake through my body remembering the threats of a gruesome death. And people wonder why I stay away from females? Uchiha or not, females are scary, especially fangirls, but even more so were those two demon spawns that just happen to be friends—as if one wasn't bad enough.

With a sigh I trudge into the classroom, my face stoic like always. Almost, I repeat almost, cringing at the squeal of delight from Bubblegum before she tried clinging to me. Luckily Diva pries her off of me quickly; too bad it's only to argue over me, like always… Do they seriously not have anything better to do? Stupid fangirls… scratch that; it should just be stupid girls.

Tuning out the arguing I take a seat and face the chalkboard, hoping that the day doesn't get any worse, or crazier.

* * *

AnthroWolf: Kiba

ShyFaerie: Hinata

::DeliciousDiva:: Ino

BubblegumPoP!: Sakura

PhantasmicOrange: Naruto

LightningBladez: Sasuke

* * *

**skysky2112: **Thank you Thank you! :) And yeah It's hard to wrap my head around actually being transported to the world, so I did what I could understand better lol. Hope you liked the Chappie!

**OreoCookieWave:** Outside of game I guess she does kinda act like RTN Hinata doesn't she lol, but no she does not dress that way xP! We will see won't we? And no prob, I should've explained it without someone asking. Glad you like and Thank you!

**Demon's Requiem:** ^^ Thank you Thank you! Glad you like it!

**Alrighty! Hope you enjoyed! I know this one was kinda short, hopefully the next won't be as short! Don't forget to vote in the Poll for who you want Naru with!**


	4. What Could Go Wrong?

I'm happy that there are people enjoying this ^^!

******The poll is up and running for who you want Naru to end up with (final pairing), so go vote**! Sasuke is currently in the lead! (Poll will stay up until Sasuke Retrieval Arc)

There will be a small amount of NaruIno fluff (I don't know if you'd consider it fluff or not) this chappie, more onesided though.

**Warning! Mild Inappropriate Language!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

**CH. 4-** **What could go wrong?**

**Naruko's POV**

"Alright, remember to study your materials for the exam next week! I'll see you all again on exam day! Class dismissed," Shinrai-sensei's voice echoes through the room. Quickly everyone gets up to leave for the day; some ready to log off, others to go hang out, and me personally, I plan on exploring!

I sigh some noticing, as per usual, Diva and Bubblegum are hanging all over the teme.

"Phantasmic," my ears perk up and I turn to Shinrai-sensei, "Promise me, you'll actually take this exam seriously."

I feel a wide shit-eating grin spread over my face, I'm playing as Phantasmic, 'the dobe', and he really expects me to take it seriously?! Yeah I know I need to pass, but doesn't mean I'm taking it seriously, once we're on teams… well then I really don't have a choice, now do I? Then that's when the real action starts! I can't wait! So naturally to appease Shinrai-sensei, my reply is, "I will definitely pass! Dattebayo!"

A sigh of relief slips through his mouth, barely loud enough for me to hear, as he nods, happy with the answer I gave him. I could be a real brat and ace the exam without a thought, severely pissing off Shinrai-sensei – and the teme—but I'll be nice and just keep the dobe act up a little longer. As for right now… it's time to explore! I wave 'bye' to Shinrai-sensei and rush through the halls, practically flying, to get outside.

"It's all your fault you stupid pig!"

Uh oh… What are they fighting about this time! I peak my head out the academy doors to see Bubblegum and Diva glaring at each other, I can almost see the sparks flying between their eyes. Truly I don't get why they don't just drop the stupid feud they have going, I bet they'd be much better friends.

"Don't you dare pin this on me billboard! I'm not the one who was clinging to him and trying to press my nonexistence breasts into his arm while asking him on a date," Ino's hands are shaking, so tightly clenched they're white, and I'm pretty sure I can see some blood starting to well up.

"The only reason it didn't work was because you were here! He left because he's too shy and too kind to accept my affections while a stupid pig like you is around," I cringe some; it's obvious her words are affecting Diva, she truly looks like she's ready to cry.

"As if," the sharp sound of skin on skin resounds through the air, Diva's eyes are wide; her naturally flawless face is now adorning a red handprint on it. A shiver runs down my spine, my hand reaching to my own cheek just at the thought of the pain that must've came with it.

Bubblegum quickly logs off (1), but that means nothing to me right now… No, the only thing that matters is that Diva has slid down to her knees with tears streaking down her face. I may not always be smart, I may not always understand what's going on, and sometimes yeah the stupidity I show through Phantasmic isn't always so fake, but I'm not so idiotic that I wouldn't be able to see heartbreak on my fellow blonde's face… Especially not when it's as clear as day like it is right now.

Instinctively my feet start moving my to the other blonde, dropping to my knees I wrap my arms around her trembling form, pulling her to me. She tenses up some but with in moments curls into my chest, sobs raking through her body. Slowly I rub her back with hopes of calming the crying girl, often repeating that it would be okay. After what seems like forever, even though it's only probably only been a few minutes, she starts to calm down, the tears slowly drying off.

"You must think I'm such an wimp and such an idiot, I couldn't even keep control of my emotions," she sniffles some, a small hiccup escaping her lips.

I continue rubbing her back, even though I feel weird at being in a male's body while comforting another female, "You're not a wimp, nor an idiot… 'Ttebayo… It's natural to cry when your heart hurts."

A millisecond, if that, was all it took for me to be pushed backwards and onto my ass; Diva is still where she was, with a pout and a glare adorning her features, with her arms crossed, "Who the hell said my heart hurts?!"

"You don't actually like Bladez, do you," I can feel the sad smile tugging at my lips, as realization finally surfaced; like me she is pretending to like someone, someone that she really doesn't care for… Albeit for different reasons.

"And you don't actually like Bubblegum," a sigh makes it's way through my lips in accordance with her retort.

"Touche," I murmur solemnly before looking at her face, she is no longer pouting, and she is no longer glaring, instead she is looking at the ground and seeming to be… trembling? Oh crap, "Please don't start crying agai-"

I swear I can feel my jaw hit the ground; she's laughing! My eyes scan over her form as she clutches her stomach, and seems to be trying to hold back as much of the laughter as possible, but I think she's kind of failing at that. A small smirk slips onto my lips as I feel my own body start trembling with the urge to laugh. Seconds, seconds is all it took and here I am gasping for breath because I'm laughing so freaking hard, and for what reason? Because in some sort of sick twisted way, this whole thing is funny. I feel the grass shift beside me and look over to see Diva laying down next to me, her eyes are closed and a small hue of red on her face from all the laughing; smiling, I lay back, my arms crossing behind my head as I stare up at the beautiful blue sky. I could stay like this forever, the breeze wafting over us, the peace and quiet that is surrounding us, and for once I'm not being treated like an idiot in game. Too bad Hinata and Kiba aren't here to join in, I bet they'd love it… Although, considering my characters relationship with Anthro, maybe that wouldn't be the best idea.

"We both really are idiots, aren't we? I mean pretending to like someone we don't and all," I feel the grass beside me shift again and see her crystal blue eyes staring down at me.

"Guess so," my heart wrenches as sorrow flits across her face, her eyes shadowing ever so slightly.

"Phantasmic… Thank you," I think my heart just stopped, did I hear her right? I can feel my eyes widening as she continues, "I'm serious… You could've laughed at me, you could've ignored me, and you could've acted like all the other douche bag guys out there. But you didn't. So, thank you."

Oh geez, she's getting all mushy! I don't do well with mushy moments… Oh, I know, "Hey! I was going to go exploring today! Do you want to join me? Dattebayo," I quickly sit up and ramble, hoping to shift the slightly depressing and slightly mushy air to something else.

"H-honto (2)," I don't know whether she is more confused or surprised at the moment, but either way she definitely hadn't been expecting something like that. But that's normal right? After all we don't normally hang out.

"Of course," I'm beaming, and I know whenever I'm beaming people just can't resist, whether it be in game or out of game.

"Sure," and for a first time, I'm actually getting to see a real smile out of her. My insides feel like they just did a summersault and I can feel my cheeks heating up, if only she smiled like that more often she looks really pretty when she's giving a true smile… But as long as Bladez is being a teme and Bubblegum keeps pinning after him I'm not sure I'll see that smile often. Guess I'll have to beat some sense into Bladez, and who knows what I'm going to do about Bubblegum.

**Sasuke's POV**

After a little bit I logged back onto 'Shinobi Nations', figuring Bubblegum would be logged off, and luckily enough she is. But, why is the dobe and Diva hanging out together? And is he hugging her? What the hell is going on and what did I miss?

I quickly take in my surroundings and hide up in a tree hoping not to be spotted by either of them, unfortunately though, I can't hear a word they are saying while being this far away. The exchange from what I can tell so far is nothing exceptional, although without knowing what they're saying, I have no clue… And why are they laughing like a couple of idiots? Phantasmic I'd expect that out of, but even Diva? Holy crap, is she going to kiss the dobe?! I know right now my face isn't the correct stoic Uchiha mask I always wear, and luckily enough no one can see it or else I'd turn into a laughing stock, as if it's not bad enough I just hit my head on the branch above me and almost fell out of the tree… Great, those two idiots, this is all their fault.

Phantasmic quickly gets up, it seems as if he's overly excited about something, pulling an equally overly happy Diva with him. Where to I have no clue, but I plan on finding out, something isn't adding up… Diva, while she may not treat the dobe as bad as bubblegum does, has never shown a care in the world for him… What happened?

**Ino's POV**

All of the sudden I can't help but giggle and smile while around Phantasmic; I always knew he was a ball of sunshine, but the happiness he's showing now and the smiles he is giving me are making everything else pale in comparison. It's like all the other times were just for pretend, but this, this seems so much more real than everything else, even the sun would be jealous of his exuberance.

"Hey Diva, what do you think about exploring that cave right outside the village?!" the bubbly blonde in front of my exclaims; leaving me capable to only smile warmly at him, as I repress a shudder at the idea of going in the cave. If it's the cave I think he's talking about, that place gives me the creeps!

"Just don't leave me behind… that place is scary!" I can hear a few twigs snap behind us, shuddering some at the thought of what might be there, but Phantasmic is facing me now and nodding his head happily… So it must be my imagination, right? If something is there then he'll notice it, right? I mean he can't be that much of an idiot if he was able to figure everything out earlier. Either way though… As much as I have the chills, at the idea of something being there, I feel surprisingly safe.

Darting through the village to the gates, we talk about random things, from class at the academy to even a little bit about out of game; it's peaceful, and surprisingly not at all uncomfortable to talk to him… In fact it's almost like talking to Sakura—well, back when we got along with each other—it's like nothing can go wrong, and he acts so much different then the other guys our age; it's nice.

My body stops on it's own, I can feel the hair on the back of my neck standing on edge. Calm down Ino… It's just a big scary cave. But, Phantasmic is here and he will protect you… He will be able to protect me right?! Oh shit! I didn't think about the fact that he's about as bad at fighting as Sakura and me! Oh geez, don't start hyperventilating, not here. It'll be fine; there'll be nothing there! Yeah, that's it! There's nothing scary in there, after all looks are deceiving!

I can feel his inquiring eyes on me, but I really don't want him knowing I just had a small mental breakdown; that would be so embarrassing! With a deep breath I start moving towards the cave; my nerves are racking every part of my body, but I refuse to act like a scared little schoolgirl! Even if that may be what I am…

"You sure you're alright with this Diva-chan?" I feel myself freezing up again, and I'm in freaking midstep of all things! Deep breath; in and out… Much better! With a nod I continue forward in to the dark cave, hearing Phantasmic follow behind.

It only takes a few minutes of walking, and now Phantasmic is taking the lead, leading us down random paths at the forks. Truthfully it's not as scary as I though it would be, there is some stalagmite and water dripping, but it's not that bad. Actually, since the last turn we took, there are these cool glowing crystals in the wall—shimmering with hues of greens and blues—that give an ethereal feel… If only there is a place like this out of game! Poor Shikamaru would probably have a fit trying to figure out how they are giving off light; it might actually give that lazy brat something that will keep his interest… That's if after five seconds he doesn't find it troublesome.

I'm glad Phantasmic asked me to join him on this little trip; I know I wouldn't have felt good coming here by myself, and this place is just too wondrous to not explore! I think the only thing that would make this better would be having all of my friends joining us.

"Wow, this place is so cool, isn't it Diva?!" Pure genuine excitement rings from my fellow blonde, his arms waving around energetically, before he stops to stare across the way, "What's that?"

"Hmm?" My eyes drift to where he is pointing, it looks like an orb of sorts? But the look of it is like the crystals scattered around, although, it's not that calming aura the rest give off… This crystal is glowing red, and in such that it is almost as if it's angry, even the air in the space is heavier than it was just a short ways back. Slowly I walk towards it before feeling cold water splash against my feet, quickly jumping back and looking down I see a pool of water, that unfortunately seems to blend in all too well with the ground. It's like a mini pond, or lake, is barricading our way to the gem… almost as if we're not supposed to go near it.

"Man… I really want to know what that is," I watch as Phantasmic runs his slender fingers through his hair before he gives a short terse nod, as if he's come to a conclusion. My jaw feels like it just dropped to the ground, that idiot is stripping his off his jacket and shirt in front of me?!

"You idiot! Don't just randomly strip," Wow I feel like Sakura at the moment, that screech is echoing quite annoyingly through the cave passageways. Oh my… Where did he get a body like that?! I can feel the heat on my cheeks, the blood rushing to my ears, as I stare at him. I've never seen a guy that had a body that was so lithe. His tan skin modeling to his lean but defined muscles, leaving me to wonder, how is he always getting his ass handed to him?

"I'm going to go see what it is," his shirt slips out of his fingers and onto the ground as he turns to me, a sheepish grin adorning his face, "I'll be right back, stay here, okay?"

I feel my head nodding, but my mind isn't making sense of what is happening. Tugging my bottom lip between my teeth as he wades through the water, quickly having to switch to swimming, to reach the pedestal at the end of the passage. Kami, I definitely feel like an annoying fangirling schoolgirl at the moment; the rivulets of water dancing down his skin as his muscles move gracefully to pull himself out of the water, shaking off some of the water that tamed his hair – that is no longer random spiked spots, but as if it was just softly ruffled—and damn does it make him look good, why can't he always look like that? I think this cave is messing with my head…

**Naruko's POV**

I know I told Diva I wouldn't leave her behind, but I'm not actually… I'm just going to see what that thing over there is; it's sooooo shiny! And I know I'm supposed to be acting like a guy, but but but… It's shiny! Urgh, and this water is so damn cold it's not even funny! Quickly I pull myself up onto the stone plateau that has the pretty shiny crystal thing, the air feels thick like a heavy weight on my chest—makes me so glad I don't have boobs in this game—causing my breathing to be ragged. The closer I get to it the more suffocating everything is, what the hell is that thing, how is something so small able to put off such intense pressure?

Slowly reaching my hand out, noting that the red crystal orb seems to have nine dark red feathers(3), or maybe it's tails, I'm not sure, etched into it. The crystal glows bright right, and so mesmerizing, I feel my hand touch the cold surface, heat and pain channeling through my body as the light grows brighter. Hurts so much, I can feel my body curling into itself at the pain, mostly around the stomach, geez this is the first time I've hurt this much.

**? POV**

So Itachi wasn't kidding when he told me that Kurama and Kyuubi's little sister was playing as a male…With a sigh I watch the girl, well boy at the moment, touch the orb, her body convulsing in pain as a blood curdling scream rips through the air. The other blonde crying out to her, quickly trying to make her way over to the other, slipping on the now iced over water. Naru-chan, it seems you maybe have grown up some but your curiosity hasn't worn out yet… The other girl finally reaches the sunny blonde, whose body was trembling from the pain it had just endured, though waning off.

My glowing red eyes flit over to a familiar figure barely concealed at the opening of the passageway, seems Sasuke has an adventurous side to him too.

"So that's the ninth jinchuriki," my gruff blue skinned friend murmurs.

"So it seems… Though I know a few people that will be beyond pissed with the result," beyond is an understatement though; Itachi won't be particularly happy, but Kurama and Kyuubi will be out for blood if anything happens to their little Naru-chan. Unfortunately that doesn't change anything when considering the game, "I guess we should go report this to Pein, shouldn't we?"

"Timeless?" I know he's confused, after all he should be, that's my friends little sibling and here I am showing a lackadaisical attitude to it all. He shifts beside me as I feel a sadistic grin slip on my lips, I may not normally be sadistic, put this will definitely make things more interesting; I just hope Naru-chan can handle the mess she's brought down upon herself.

**Ino POV**

"Here let me help," I hear an all too familiar voice ground out, pale arms scooping up the now unconscious Phantasmic into their embrace, my eyes trail up to meet with coal black ones.

"Bladez? What are you doing here?! Wait were you the person following us," oh I want to scream and hit him so hard it's not even funny, but I'm more worried about Phantasmic at the moment, and if Bladez is willing to help then so be it.

"hn… If you haven't noticed we're not the only ones here," well I wasn't expecting that reply, with a deep calming breath I stretch my senses vaguely noting two others in the area that quickly disappear. Urgh, not cool, how'd they just disappear like that? Is that some sort of jutsu we haven't been taught yet?

With a sigh I push myself up into standing position with a nod, following behind Bladez as we trek our way back to the village in awkward silence. Although I think I'd rather the awkward silence then the glares from the civilian NPCs(4), because that's what we got the moment we stepped into Konoha.

There are whispers all around us, everything from 'why are they helping that demon' to 'maybe the disgusting creature is dead'; it's so strange, I've never seen this reaction before, not at anyone. I always believed that the civilian NPCs were programmed to be nice, but I guess not.

**Naruko's POV**

Ugh, my whole body feels heavy, what happened? I remember pain, Diva trying to focus my attention, and then nothing. Letting my eyes flutter open some I see white, annoying white walls, which can only mean one thing, the hospital… Well crap, am I still in game or—

"Phantasmic!" Ouch loud screech, and platinum blonde hair blocking my view… I guess that answers that question. Although, I wouldn't mind it if Diva stopped trying to hug me to death!

"C-can't… B-breath," I somehow am able to choke out. The sudden rush of air back into my lungs did kind of hurt though, but not as much as seeing tears welling in Diva's eyes, oh hell what happened?

"Unfortunately I have some bad news," a crackly old voice murmurs, my head snaps to the door way to see the third hokage—why hasn't anyone been able to take his place yet? Geez that's one old ass NPC—and oh look the teme is with him… Great… Sarcasm intended. Numbly nodding my head I wait for the old geezer to continue, "That crystal you found, held an extremely old and powerful demon, one of the nine bijuus, the Kyuubi no Kitsune… when you touched the crystal the Kyuubi was sealed into you, now making you it's container. You are now a jinchuriki."

Wait what? Why does some demon thing have part of the same name as my sister?! Oh wait… That's right Dad was helping pull this game together before he died… I knew they decided to make the fourth hokage resemble him as a tribute to him, but I didn't know Kyuu got a part in this!

"Each bijuu has a specific number of tails, the Kyuubi having nine of course." As if the old geezer couldn't have finished saying that before I went and had a melt down on myself.

I look at Diva, then Bladez, the hokage, and finally at the spiral tattoo now on my stomach, "So I'm a jinchuriki now huh? That doesn't sound too bad! I mean what could possibly go wrong?!"

* * *

**Okay so by now, the only screen name you shouldn't know is:**

Timeless: ?Mystery Person? (Only for now, you'll get to find out who it is soon enough)

* * *

(1) She's just a schoolgirl with a crush, she will get a better attitude soon, trust me! I really don't dislike her as a character, but for now it's just a plot builder okay?!

(2) Honto... Shortened version of Honto ni... which is 'really?' or 'truthfully'

(3) If you've ever played Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World... It's kinda like Ratatosk's Core... I do not own!

(4) NPCs... Non-player Character... The programmed computerized characters that are all over games.

* * *

**skysky2112: **I know Sasuke is currently in the lead, but as I said up top the poll is up until the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, so there is still a chance! Glad you think so! Hope you liked this chappie as well ^^!

**immortal-lover14: **Well here it is! Sorry I didn't get it up sooner, blame me working lol.

**OreoCookieWave:** I want it too be fun but also have some depth and show emotion. And on Ino's backstory, I kinda felt bad for writing it like that, but to me it fit kinda perfectly. Oh no! don't doubt your vote lol! And YAY! Hope they are up to your expectations ^^

**william and jack and jake: **Thank you for the reviews you gave ^^ And hope you enjoyed this chappie as well

** .luna:** Yes they will! And for the most part it will, naturally there will be differences though. You will be able to see him soon ^^!

**Demon's Requiem: **Haha I think I over did it this chappie with the POV switching... I wasn't sure how people would take to the people looking different so I tried keeping that to a minimal... And any naruto or even ninja style VR would be awesome to be in lol!

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed! This chappie definitely did not go where I thought it was going to go, I had a set idea that I wanted to hit this chappie, and might of dragged out the chappie more than I should've to get that done... But hope everyone liked it nonetheless!**


End file.
